Nico Speaks Italian
by XXxxARazorBlade'sReliefxxXX
Summary: Nico, Leo and Percy have a conversation about Nico being able to speak Italian. He says something, interesting, to Percy in Italian. Read please. Also Reviews are cool. Minor slash and cussing.


"Nico, what does ' _Fanculo Tu'_ Mean" Leo asked, carefully trying to repeat what one of the Italian villagers had yelled at him after he accidently pushed the black haired teenage into a small pond. He hadn't meant to, but hey, it was better than getting eaten by the monsters that were chasing them.

"Where did you here that!?" Nico questioned loudly in shock at what Leo had just asked him.

"Some guy yelled it at me after I pushed him in a pond earlier. What does it mean?" He seemed surprised by Nico's reaction to the question since he had no clue what he had really said.

"It means 'fuck you'," The son of Hades answered. Percy, who had also been sitting on the deck with the other two boys while they were on watch, started paying closer attention to the conversation due to Nico's answer. Leo, Nico, and Percy were the only ones there, but Annabeth was supposed to be watching with them while the others slept or made a plan, either way is wasn't likely anything would get done.

"Oh, well at least I know now, I guess," He said before going back to doing minor repairs to the ship. After a few minuets of messing with the wires and gears in the wall that controlled the lights in the halls and other things, he turned back to Nico and continued talking.

"It's pretty cool that you can speak Italian, were did you learn?" Leo seemed scared to ask, probably because he was terrified of Nico because he looked like he wouldn't have any second thoughts about ripping Leo apart with his jet-black sword that he always kept strapped securely to his side. Despite this, he asked anyway.

"I was born and spent the very early years of my life in Italy before we moved to America, any other questions or are you done?" Nico answered before retorting with another question. Nico was known to be cruel and sarcastic if a topic he didn't want to talk about was brought to him. Leo decided that he should change the subject before Nico got really mad.

"Can you say something else in Italian?" Leo asked carefully earning a 'really' look from the darkly dressed younger boy. After a second of thought Nico smearked in Percy's gerneral direction and answered.

"Yeah, I guess. Percy come here," He called. Percy got up off the bench he had been watching the sea from and made his way over to Nico and Leo with a worried look on his sun-tanned face. The sun shone in his sea-green eyes, making them appear to sparkle from where Nico was sitting. Nico resisted the urge to blush as Percy sat down next to him on the lightly colored wooden bench.

Nico turned to Percy and carefully lifted his head up with his hand as he stared into the boy's teal flecked eyes. Percy gulped nervously and Nico almost laughed at the affect he could have on Percy if he really wanted.

 _"Tu incerdibilmente figlio di un pistola,"_ He smearked in the sexiest tone he could muster as he stared into Percy's teal flecked eyes. Sadly he hadn't noticed the steel door behind the sea prince open as he had said that and he didn't see Annabeth step out onto the deck with a look of horror and jealouly adorning her normally very calm face.

"Um, Nico," Leo said to alert Nico that Annabeth was standing there. He looked up from Percy to see a very upset Annabeth standing in front of the door right as it slammed shut, making Percy jump slightly.

"What did you just say to my boyfriend?!" Annabeth said angrily. "Because I know you didn't just tell my boyfriend he was an amazingly attractive son of a gun!" Percy looked at Nico with a confused look on his face as Leo could be heard falling to the floor and laughing.

"I'm really sorry," Nico apologized before Annebeth took a few steps toward him and he moved closer to Percy as a form of protection.

"Nico!" Percy said in shook, now knowing what the younger boy had just said to him thinking Percy would never find out what he really meant. "Why would you think that was alright?" He asked, still very flustered. His arms went around Nico to protect him as soon as he got close enough making Annabeth look even madder.

"Let go of him Percy!" She said, he entire face turned an angry color as she took another step forward. Nico moved farther into Percy's protective arms.

"Just because he was hitting on me doesn't mean it's okay to murder him. Okay, Annabeth," Percy gulped again as Leo continued to laugh at the situation. "Calm down a little, I'll talk to Nico," He offered an alterative to the murder of Nico Di Angelo. That would be a horrible grave stone, ' _Nico Di Angelo, age 14. Died for hitting on Annabeth Chase's boyfriend in Italian. He will be missed by Hazel and only Hazel_.'. Yeah that would be pretty bad.

"Fine, but if I ever hear something like that again! Nico, I will kill you. Don't hit on my boyfriend," She warned as she stepped back into the hallway. Nico moved out of Percy's arms and blushed.

"Do it again!" Leo yelled happily as he got over his laughing fit.

"God Dammit Valdez!" Nico yelled as he got up before Leo went back to work on the lights and decided he should probably just leave the son of Hades alone, for everyone's sake.


End file.
